urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
The universe is filled with wonderous mysteries and creatures of mythical status. Domus is home to many of those mortal beings, it is the mortal plane. The races of man, mer, and beast have dominated the planet. Mer The races of mer consist of the White, Moon, Sun, Wood, Wolf, Dark, Water, and Stone Elves. White Elves The White Elves, also known as the Ancestors of Mer, were the first and original race of mer that evolved on Domus. After the assassination of Lokara, his blood transformed into the Lothum, or light children. His body transformed into the Losrum, or light walkers. The Losrum attempted to resurrect Lokara's true form. They gave their very life energy and power to recreate his body, but failed. The Losrum had already lost much of their power and lost their immortality; they would become the White Elves. The White Elves were a superior and power race. Their ability to erect structures that ran deep into the ground and high above the sky was unmatched. The Elves had learned to integrate magic into mechanisms long before man had received the first bows. They were adept at using light magic. When the Dragons came to Castia, their home continent, the White Elves refused to submit to the Dragon's authority and waged war with them. The Dragons were immortal, so the Elves came up with another method at killing them. They had created a weapon that could absorb the soul of a Dragon. After experimentation, the elf called Ruciano had absorbed the soul and become immortal. Kerubiel punished the elves for this and devolved their species into seven lesser subspecies. Moon Elves The Moon Elves are a race of mer that have plain white skin. They are descendants of the White Elves and believe themselves to actually be the White Elves on some accounts. The Moon Elves strongly desire to regain their lost power and immortality, something that was lost to them when they were still Losrum. They've adapted to living in what the White Elves have left behind, and on some accounts, view the remnants and ruins as theirs to reclaim. The Moon Elves dislike most elven races. The Wolf Elves are an exception because they can be used as pets and protectors of the Moon Elves. Sun Elves The Sun Elves are a race of mer that have bronze skin. They're known for their adaptability and nobility. Their kind has expanded across Castia, and continue to build settlements across the world. They are a proud warrior race and have developed the various elven armors. Wood Elves The Wood Elves are a race of mer that have brown skin. They are hunters and bandits. Their kind has settled in the forests and made peace with wild animals using their special abilities. The Wood Elves have a bitter relationship with the Wolf Elves and have established groups that hunt the Wolf Elves. Wolf Elves The Wolf Elves, or commonly known as Werewolves, are a race of mer that have gray skin and gray fur. They are able to transform into Werewolves and gain incredible power, but at a great cost. In their early history, the Wolf Elves had begged Monkir, god of the scorned and madness, to be returned to their former glory as White Elves. Vohamanah, god of sorcery and deal making, had pretended to be Monkir and promised the Wolf Elves would regain their lost power and be transformed, so long as they broke their alliance with the Wood Elves. The deal was taken, and in moments, the Wolf Elves were transformed into Werewolves. Monkir had witnessed this trickery and had fought Vohamanah. Monkir had lost the fight and could not turn the Wolf Elves back but instead, he allowed the Werewolf transformation to be optional, except on every full moon, the Wolf Elves would have to undergo transformation. Because they betrayed the Wood Elves and were beasts, the Wood Elves hunted the Wolf Elves. The Moon Elves offered them safety so long as their kind would protect them as guardians. Dark Elves The Dark Elves are a race of mer with black skin. Their kind has ventured far west and over the seas into an island called Aliquam. They have suffered many trials against against nature and themselves. The Dark Elves are bitter and sarcastic, and prefer to use dark magic. They commerce in trade with the Water Elves and mostly exist outside the affairs of the other elven species. Water Elves The Water Elves are a race of mer with dark blue skin. They have settlements across the coasts of Castia. The Water Elves are unique because they are able to use their light magic to bend the will of water and control it. Stone Elves The Stone Elves are a race of mer with green skin. Their kind has adapted to living in underground caverns seculded from the world. Their activities are unknown, and they are not magic users either. Outsiders are welcomed to their homes, but often they don't feel comfortable or welcomed living in a cave. Men The races of men consist of the Nomian, Halian, Chthonian, Parthian, and Dwarvian. Nomian The Nomian are a race of men with white skin. They are a proud race of warriors and value kinship and strength. Halian The Halian Chthonian The Chthonian Parthian The Parthian Dwarvian The Dwarvian